Strawberries and Acid
by Missus Ann
Summary: A mysterious new coffee shop opened, and it was rival to the Noah's. Tyki wanted to know about his rival. What happens when he falls in too deep? AU.


WARNING: Contains hoboman Tyki Mikk, Cute, embarrassed, blushy Allen, Lame puns, Stupid Chapter Names, Coffee shop names that point toward the main pairing, perverted jokes, slight Laven and Yullen, and Forbidden Love.  
If you think you can handle all this, then please, by all means, continue.

* * *

Black Coffee

Allen Walker. I first came to know him when I came to his coffee shop, in order to escape my work. It was actually peculiar because normally, I wouldn't even think of doing something that scandalous. Wait, yes, I would. But that's not the point. At the moment, I'm watching my reward walk around his coffee shop. Gracefully. With every step he took, it made me want him more. Made me crave entrance into that heart that seemed like it always had room for new people, it was just /that/ big. In all honesty, though, while I wanted to be in it, I don't think I'd fit. Not size-wise, of course, because like I said, his heart was really big. I would not fit because anything that would fit in his heart would be smooth, in comparison to my rough and ragged self. Still, how I wished that man would hold me. Love me.

Walking, well, actually it was more like prancing over to me, he smiled the smile that made my heart melt; taunting me with the sweet taste it left behind. And all for what? To turn bitter. For he was like cream, and I was like coffee. These two, together, are so great. Apart, however, coffee can sometimes be bitter, the cream tasting just the same. Now I know why most people always want the cream. I'm not saying that I'm a mean, rude, or bitter person, I'm actually usually quite nice, but my 'father' expects me to do his dirty work. He acts as if, dare I say it, he's a loon! The way he looks, acts, talks, smiles - just _everything_. How can someone like me come out of something like that man. I know I'm not the best of people, or even one to talk, really, but that man... it's almost like he kicks puppies for a _living_. Yes. Dying, baby, cute, irresistible, adorable, lovely, loving, caring, shiny, sparkly, loyal puppies. That _must _be his hobby.

I looked out the window; my father's coffee shop not too far from here. It was a dark, ominous place compared to this one, yet people somehow managed to go in. However, no one ever stayed in for over two minutes. They always came running out after about a minute and forty-five seconds of being in that place. "The Fourteenth". Named after the fourteenth son of my father, Earl. Why? Well, let's just say he didn't survive. We knew he had a reincarnation, we just didn't know who said reincarnation was at the time. That's why we were still looking, ever so hard. Then again, I don't know why I care, or if I even do care at all, actually. Just because my brother, whom I barely know, by the way, died, that doesn't make me want to help search for him. Maybe I'm just indifferent toward my family? No, because I did love them, but what I felt toward that sibling was... different.

I resumed staring at the man I had a crush on at the moment, and that man that I'm now in-- no. That part of the story comes later. Anyway, how this next event happened, I wasn't even sure. Not much happened in a day, I got some people coffee, I stared at the only sunshine in my life, and thought about some things. Some of them were only illogical, and sometimes they have no point, and the other thoughts I may never even use. Oh well, as long as I managed to do my job while I thought about the boy. So, about what happened next. It actually was pretty... er, amazing for me but embarrassing for him. While he was working on cleaning the shop, he slipped on part of the floor that he had already mopped, and his pants fell down to reveal pink underwear. I'm pretty sure it was safe to say that they were... panties. Best part is, I was the only person in the shop other than him. Oh, how I loved staying to help clean up.

"Uh... Tyki, would you like to stay over for dinner? I would like to get to know you, since I've hired you in my coffee shop and all," Allen said to me, and I smiled at him. All I wanted to ask him at the time was why he would even begin to think that I didn't want to go to his house. I nodded my head, my mouth was currently incapable of speaking the answers, if there was any, that my brain came up with. Coherent sentences could not be spoken, either, or I would have turned into a stuttering, embarrassed uke. Which I would not allow. I couldn't just... degrade myself like that. Ever. Not for anyone – especially Allen. I wanted him to see that I was a strong shoulder that he could always cry on; not that I was some wimpy person, crying out like a schoolgirl. I think I just described Allen. Oh well, opposites attract in science, and science is a big part of chemistry, so that works, right?

We worked on cleaning up the shop some more - I was mainly focused on his ass, though. That and what I was going to do with Allen when we were in his house. All alone. By ourselves. _Wait, wait, wait. That can come _later_. I have an ass to focus on right now._ Smirking lightly, I smiled at the boy, trying to ignore the face he was giving, which was practically screaming "What are you staring at?!" at me. I didn't like making him think I ignored him, but for all I knew then, he could have thought I was paying attention to only him, my mind trying to dissect him and his brain, instead of cleaning if I had answered the question that his face asked. That might have been creepy for him, my only day so far and I was secretly staring at his ass. I'm starting to think that some of my actions were, and still are, really creepy. Oh well.

After we got the cleaning done, he locked up the shop and walked upstairs, and I followed him curiously. _I thought we were going to his house... oh..._ were the thoughts my mind conjured up as we walked into the upstairs part of the shop, and I noticed that it _was_ his house. At this point, I actually felt pretty stupid. But, not for the reason you probably think. All day I could have tricked him into coming upstairs so we could do... things. But I didn't know this was his house, so... He showed me around the house, the first room he showed me, the living room, containing only a TV, a couch, and a sleeping man. _Fuck_ I began in my thoughts. _Is that his boyfriend? No, he looks like he's 50. That's older than I am, and that's just... wrong._ Thank the heavens above that Allen saw me staring at him, and proved my thoughts wrong. "Ah, that's my uncle. He lives with me, though I do all the work and pay all the bills." He sighed, and so I, the only difference was mine was out of relief and his was out of annoyance. The next room he showed me was his room, which was unsurprisingly girly. He didn't seem bothered about it at all. There were pictures of him with two people, whom I'm guessing were his friends. One of the people was a red head, with one hand he was giving Kanda bunny ears, and with the other it was a thumbs up. The other person in the picture was someone with long, black hair, however the gender was unknown. The next room, which was located across the hall from his room, was his bathroom. Too bad we didn't actually go in it, he just pointed it out. The only, well, one of the only, bad things about being here at that time was the fact that Allen's uncle was there. That meant no rape. Which meant unhappy Tyki. The room at the end of the hallway was his uncle's. And, the last room on our tour was the kitchen. It was right then that I knew. This boy really loves coffee.

I watched him as he tried to reach the very top shelf of the cabinet, struggling, until I finally lifted him. He looked down at me, face giving me a confused look and at the same time, it was tinged pink. All I could do was smile at him like some kind of oaf. He then turned his face back to the contents of the cabinet, and started digging through them. After some amount of time, I wasn't sure as I was really only paying attention to the fact that in my arms was the boy of my dreams. His arms pulled out of the hole, holding what looked like a case of coffee beans. I lowered him and he ran – no, he _skipped _over to the coffee maker, and started making coffee for the both of us.

"Tyki, would you like cream in your coffee?" Allen asked, and I smirked lightly. Now, what did he _mean _cream? Did he mean the cream that came out of his-- no, surely he didn't. Oh well.

"I'd like some of _your_ cream. But that's probably not what you meant, now is it?" Allen's face turned red and he put some of the creamer into the cup. I smirked lightly, and then picked up the cup and drank some. Then, there was a loud crash, and a the man that had been sleeping on the couch walked into the kitchen.

"So, little girl, I see you finally found yourself a man," the uncle said, and I glared at him.

"I'm not a girl!" Well, yes, because whatever was lurking in that slight bump in his pants was definitely a man part.

* * *

**OH GOD. JUST OH. EFFING. GOD. This is for Lanie, Mick, Neo, Axel, and Mary-J. BECAUSE I LOVE THEM, SO HOW COULD I NOT DEDICATE THIS TO THEM? Honestly. Oh man. What was your favorite part, guys? MORE POKER PAIR. :'D I think I've been updating a lot recently. Is it just me? o.o OH. AND IT ALREADY HAS A NICKNAME. FROM LANE. THE AWESOME. YEAH. IT'S ****_Berry. _AW, YEAH.**


End file.
